falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skirmish at the Outer Banks
The Skirmish at the Outer Banks, as it was dubbed by US Historians and US Press, occurred on August 27th, 2073 between the United States Armed Forces and the Peoples Liberation Army in the Southeast Commonwealth state of North Carolina, at the Outer Banks, after a Chinese infiltration operation by Chinese Commandos and Crimson Dragoons, the target of the infiltration operation was the Arkleigh Communications Outpost, which wasn't a strategic target, but a rather fine psychological attack on the American people, and an excellent move to bolster what little support for the Sino-American War there was in China. History The Sino-American War in its 7th year, was proceeding poorly for China, due to the advantages of the American Power Armor that was deployed in Alaska and in the Pacific front as pushes were made into mainland China by the United States Armed Forces, and with signs of wavering support for the Chairman and the peoples party in China becoming ever more apparent in China, the decision was made by Chinese officials and Chinese President Xin to coordinate a 'stunt' attack, with similar intentions as the Niagara Sabotage operation conducted by Chinese agents, on the American mainland to bolster the people behind the will of the Chairman, and lower the difficulties being experienced by Chinese secret services to guarantee Chinese citizens loyalty. After much debate, Captain Kuo Tu Xi was chosen to spearhead this assault thanks to his strong and vocal support for the Party and Chairman Cheng, the issue of the operation being a one-way mission, however, was hidden from Captain Xi. On August 6th 2073, a contingent of Chinese Commandos and Crimson Dragoons departed Yulin Naval Base aboard two Chinese Submarines to launch the attack against the target, by navigating through the Pacific, around Alaska and Canada, passing through as much shallow water as was able to avoid detection. The plan for the operation was transmitted to the contingent of submarines on August 14th to rendezvous at the designated location for the operation in the Outer Banks to begin, precisely 34 Miles from the mouth of the Outer Banks, to proceed down into Abermarle Sound, land forces in the swamp marsh a few miles away from Mann's Harbor and proceed toward the Arkleigh Communications Outpost, which operated a high powered communications array that covered nearly the entirety of the Outer Banks region of North Carolina, broadcast propaganda to inspire fear for as long as possible, and destroy the communications outpost with explosives provided, to deprive American forces of a minor victory by reclaiming the outpost. On August 25th, the two vessels arrived at the rendezvous point, and began their slow move toward the coast, and despite being detected by the USS Harbinger, the detection was dismissed as a school of large fish, thanks in part to the stealth technology utilized aboard the submarines. On August 26th, the teams made their way ashore, and began preparations for the attack on the Arkleigh Communications Outpost, with Captain Xi informing his commanding officers that the operation would proceed and "bring great fortune to the Chinese people", and "sow the seeds of doubt in the Capitalists minds." On August 27th, Arkleigh Communications Outpost was in the process of dispatching and receiving communications between the USS Harbinger and USS Standard, when Chinese forces launched their attack in the early morning. Initially breaching the compound and beginning the descent into the bunkers communications center and other internal areas, only to be stopped in their tracks, much to the frustration of Captain Xi, by a small but well-armed security force, who had hastily erected barricades in between themselves and the communications room. Captain Xi also found himself trapped in the bunker when it emerged that his Crimson Dragoons had failed to make it to the target, instead finding themselves cut off by landing forces from USS Standard, who had dispatched reinforcements following Arkleigh's call for assistance. Captain Xi and his men were promptly, and unceremoniously gunned down in the confines of the corridor as American forces both outside and inside the facility pushed their way toward the surrounded Chinese infiltration team. Despite the failure of the operation, the operation did indeed sow the seeds of doubt in many Commanders and citizens in the United States, and saw a significant increase of security and military checkpoints throughout the Outer Banks region, all the way until the very outbreak of the Great War. Category:History Category:Broken Banks